Play It Again, Charlie Brown
Play It Again, Charlie Brown is the seventh prime-time animated TV specials based upon the popular comic strip Peanuts, by Charles M. Schulz. It was originally aired on the CBS network on March 28, 1971. This was the first Peanuts TV special of the 1970s, and (despite its title) the first special to focus on a character other than Charlie Brown or Snoopy. It also marked the first time someone other than Peter Robbins voiced Charlie Brown, and the sole appearance for Chris Inglis as the character. This special was released on DVD for the first time, in remastered form as part of the DVD box set, "Peanuts 1970's Collection, Volume One." Summary This non-holiday Peanuts special centers on Lucy, her infatuation with Schroeder, and her willingness to do anything to win his affections. In the comic strip Lucy is often seen hanging around Schroeder, wanting him to pay more attention to her, but his unshakable devotion to classical music, Beethoven in particular, is seemingly impenetrable. Frustrated in her repeated failures to get Schroeder's attention (by, among other things, demonstrating that Beethoven now comes in spray cans), she opens up to Sally and Peppermint Patty about her situation, and Peppermint Patty comes up with an idea to get Lucy in good with Schroeder: invite him to play his piano in concert at the upcoming PTA program. Lucy goes along with the idea and goes back to tell Schroeder, who warms up to the idea, and after thanking Lucy begins rehearsing right away. The mere fact that Schroeder thanks her for the invite is enough to send Lucy skyrocketing into cloud nine, randomly hugging Snoopy and Charlie Brown in total euphoria. On her way back home, Lucy runs into Peppermint Patty again and thanks her for the idea, but Patty mentions something she forgot to tell Lucy before: That Schroeder cannot play any Beethoven in the program; the PTA decided they want a rock concert instead. Lucy anguishes over this revelation, knowing full well that Schroeder will never agree to it, so she asks Charlie Brown, Snoopy and Pig-Pen for help. Snoopy comes up with an idea: He brings out a set of drums, an acoustic guitar, an upright bass, and the three start playing with Lucy dancing. Moments later Schroeder walks by, and Lucy, in an attempt to save face, introduces the combo as his backup band for him for the PTA concert. But Schroeder, still thinking he will be playing Beethoven, insists he can handle it alone, but when Lucy tells him that the PTA wants a rock concert instead of a classical recital, Schroeder backs out, just as expected. But after coercing from Charlie Brown, Schroeder reluctantly changes his mind. During their initial rehearsal, Schroeder cannot bring himself to stomach the fact that he has sold out his beloved Beethoven. The night of the PTA meeting comes, and the combo is tuning up their instruments for the concert. Schroeder arrives close to show time, but despite Lucy and Peppermint Patty's pleading, he decides to stick to his guns and refuses to perform, reinforcing his belief that playing rock music would be compromising his classical roots. So now it is Patty who has the dilemma—a PTA meeting without a program. But Lucy has a solution: Holding up a spray can, she says PTA meetings now come in spray cans, too. On the final scene, Lucy visits Schroeder again and somehow offends him about Beethoven not making it in Nashville and that he did not have the Nashville sound. Schroeder leaves feeling insulted by this. Lucy then yells out to him, "He probably would not have made it in New Orleans, either!" Lucy then takes out her radio and happily listens to rock and roll on Schroeder's piano as the credits roll. Voice cast *Danny Hjeim- Schroeder *Pamelyn Ferdin- Lucy van Pelt *Stephen Shea- Linus van Pelt *Lynda Mendelson- Frieda *Hilary Momberger- Sally Brown *Chris Inglis – Charlie Brown *Christopher DeFaria- Peppermint Patty *Bill Melendez- Snoopy External links * Category:Animated television specials Category:CBS television specials Category:Peanuts television specials Category:Films directed by Bill Melendez Category:1971 television specials Category:1971 in American television